Death's Companion
by Fylkii
Summary: All his life, Yveltal lived in acceptance of his solitude; dreaded by many and shunned by all. So why was it that he feared the end of his unlikely friendship? Everything is condemned to die, but will Death accept the fact himself?


_**Foreword: **This is my fi__rst attempt at a one-shot, so hopefully I didn't do too bad with it. Also my first time publishing something angst-y, so not sure how well I did with that. Kinda a practice for dialogue, but I guess I really got into it. Felt like a foreword would be more appropriate for a story of this type, but being so inexperienced I honestly have no freaking clue how this really works; reviews really help me at this stage! I've been starting to like the way Yveltal is created, but I also feel there needs to be more stories about him/her; so it inspired me to write a fic of my_ own.** Also, special thanks to Ajay46 for his support and patience with his feedback, and assisting me in revising the story with invaluable advice. **_Anyway, enjoy. -Fy_

**-l-l-**

People tended to hate death.

It was a simple fact. Those content with their lives were frightened for its end. Even the depressed saw it as a cold and menacing door, yet the best option they could find; for them, death was an escape, not a gift or something they would happily accept.

And by this simple fact, I was made the universally despised and feared being in Kalos.

I shifted slightly, feeling cold stone softly rub against my crimson feathers. I had chose to rest against the base of a modest cliff that overlooked the light forestation and small rivers of the area below. Many Pokemon chose to make their homes at the plentiful alcoves and caves that were carved into the cliffside, but quite ironically I enjoyed the cool night wind against my beak as well as the faint scent of life emitted from the trees and streams. There were no other creatures I could detect. They all could be asleep, hidden under the veil of natural camouflage and confident in their survival instincts. But most, if not all, had already fled upon the slightest hint of my presence.

The old Kalos legends passed down generations said that I emitted a distinct aura, one that could be felt by both the primitive senses of humans as well as the keenest of Pokemon. They say the aura sends chills down the spine, with hallucinations of death and destruction, visions of wars throughout the ages. It smells of decaying bodies and ruined, charred landscapes, implanting the primal instinct of fear and fleeing into those unfortunate to be caught in it.

But I'd like to think that was a prime instance of human exaggeration. Honestly, I don't think I smell _**that **_bad; even the vivid descriptions coined by the writers made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

I lifted my view above the distinct horizon and breathed in with slight irritation. Contrasting against the lack of hue in the blanket of night, the light of the clear moon shined bright. Almost annoyingly bright. It gave me an unwelcome reminder of my counterpart... _Xerneas, the Deity of Life and Light, Resplendent Glory within the Celestial Stars_, as she so humbly calls herself. Probably forgot an epithet even with both my frustratingly effective memory combined with all the times she says it, but the point is made. I can't really say I hate my counterpart. My job is nothing without her creation, and without death she would run out of things to create. Still, everybody loves her. She's been the patron goddess of nearly all festivals celebrated in Kalos, getting all the attention and gifts from the people. Then there's me, shunned if not downright loathed, although death is older than his sibling. Xerneas may have created life on Earth, but throughout the system my duties had formed our planet to be able to support the life my counterpart grants.

Yet the manifestation of death remains the hated one. Terrible old Yveltal. Terrible old me.

I let out a deep, ragged sigh of resignation and released my gaze from my troubles. Something stirred by my side, and instinctively my attention moved to it. The aging human that I sheltered under my red feathers had moved in his sleep, but otherwise slept soundly.

You've always managed to puzzle me, you know.

Although rare, I have met humans and Pokemon alike throughout my life who looked death in the eye and grimly accepted their fate.

But you... What was so different about you?

You have no fear or hatred for death... But why have you become his friend?

I tried to remember. Death swept indiscriminately, but never forgot. You were an odd fellow when I first met you...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm tired of it all."<strong>_

_I was flying in uncharted airspace when I first heard you. I had a bit of an adventurous side back then, and Kalos was a newly settled area with many unknown places._

_**"I've had enough. I want to die."**_

_How were you able speak directly to me? I've witnessed mortals praying to higher deities, namely to save them when they see my distinct shape flying overhead. Yet who in their right mind would pray to the master of annihilation?_

_**"Please, Yveltal. Take my life; I am unworthy."**_

_At that point I was thoroughly confused. In my experience, those who sought to end their lives simply carried it out independently. Did this person hate himself so severely that he refused to end his life, and instead called to me for assistance? Perhaps you were intelligent to ask me. I've tried to make the deaths I cause as painless as they are out of necessity. But how would you know? They always scream out of fear rather than pain, but both invoke the same feelings to bystanders._

_I found you near the apex of a mountain. Unexplored and unknown to the settlers, but I recall seeing it once or twice across my undocumented flights. You were dressed rather plainly, with a crimson cloak roughly the shade of my plumage. Your dark blue hair blew with the unsteady wind. You sat by a tall ledge, eyes fixed on the horizon as if expecting something to return. Although I perched directly besides you, you seemed not to notice my presence, fueling my confusion._

_"Long way down, isn't it?" _

_Your gaze drifted down the side of the cliff, watching the foaming waves crash at the jagged base, but still refused to look at me._

_You shrugged without enthusiasm. "I suppose. You must be Yveltal..."_

_You seem to have caught my nod, and shifted your stance to look me in my blue eyes. _

_"Are you here to answer my calls? I thought you would never hear me."_

_I could have easily absorbed your essence quickly and fulfilled your wishes. Yet something pressed me to know more. It seemed a childish curiosity, but ultimately I followed it._

_"No. Not yet," I responded flatly, ignoring your disappointment. "But why would you call on me? What sort of...desperation...does it require to ask of such a task?"_

_My question clearly made you uncomfortable. You glanced up and down the cliffside, as if calculating if you could reach terminal velocity before you hit the ground. _

_"I... You... You wouldn't understand."_

_I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "You're talking to a being of destruction. What exactly wouldn't I understand?"_

_You thought for a moment, then closed your light green eyes and sighed in surrender. When they opened again, they returned to the distant, fixed gaze on the horizon._

_"I had accomplished all I wanted. I had defeated my rivals and climbed the grueling ladder to the top." Your voice started to shake, but you found the strength to continue the story._

_"But I made some enemies... People who didn't want me as the victor. Not a lot, but they were cunning and powerful. They grew envious and sought to debunk my position. They said I cheated, that I didn't play fair." _

_You shook your head slowly, recounting what had happened. "I should have seen it coming. I was either too caught up to notice, or they simply planned it all too well... I thought I could finally have some rest after long months of nonstop training and battling. But when I left my guard down, they took everything. Wiped my records and achievements. Released all my Pokemon except those I kept under my personal guard."_

_"There were no rules against how I fought. So they...they forged a set of rules. Even got the coordinator and the executives to sign them as officially placed before my victories. And these new rules drew punishment from courts of law. They convinced all of the court to give me a guilty verdict. I didn't travel with any people, so I had no witnesses. No records to prove my innocence."_

_"They even managed to turn the two Pokemon I was left with since the untraceable theft. I swear my foes used some illegal malicious substance to further their cause... These two Pokemon had befriended and trusted me since the start of my journey. I can't imagine them turning against me when they had helped me get so far. I am convinced that my two closest companions could easily have been taken that night, but only were spared to ensure I would suffer the most emotional pain... It worked. They forced me to release them. I had no choice. When an exile was finalized, one was kind enough to fly me to a new area for a new start."_

_"But I had no chance here either. The professors refused to let me take a starter due to the ostentatious amounts of offenses that had been, dare I say, forged into my background. I don't know how long or how far I had been walking, but I eventually stopped here."_

_"I have hoped that my certain persistent Pokemon may have noticed me and came to my rescue. But as the days went by, I slowly lost hope. He probably forgot about me by now. I can't even drive myself to end this. I've heard the legends about you and knew it was the only option. Please, Yveltal. I've lost everything. It hasn't been my fault. Nobody will accept me. I have nothing."_

_When you had finished and turned away, I was for the first time in my life at a loss for words. All that had happened to you by the ignorance of others had driven you to isolation and loneliness, constantly being beaten down by irrelevant hatred._

_It all sounded so much like... Like me._

_"I understand," I managed softly. _

_I told you my story. I was not sure if you were listening, but I let all of my experiences out. How I was always the one to be seen as useless. How I was unwelcome to the formal council of deities. The claims for balance throughout Kalos, but the unfair bias towards my counterpart. How Yveltal was the problem, how Xerneas was the solution. The ignorance towards my duties, and how it turned me into the dreaded monster, cared and loved by nobody._

_There was nothing left to say. We had been through two different journeys of cruel fate, but ultimately ended up the same way._

_I breathed in bitterly, ready to accept the outcome and move on. But I didn't expect you to change my life with your next statement._

_"Maybe we don't need anybody else. We both spend our lives hated if not misunderstood by nearly everybody. What if we only needed each other..."_

_For the second time today you had driven me to silence. I curved my neck towards you, half stunned and half curious to what you would try next. You slowly drew your hand towards my avian beak, gently stroking it across my head. I should have felt threatened, but I felt no ill malice in the foreign touch. Although I could sense your true intent, I tried to tease you._

_"And this isn't just a plan to get an all-powerful Pokemon to pity you and eventually fight for you, winning your past glory back?" _

_You shook your head with concern. "I promised myself that I would live the rest of my life in full, but strive for nothing more. I want you to help me fulfill the promise."_

_Your gaze locked with mine, and I could have no doubt on the sincerity of the oath. Your hand continued its path across my neck, while you murmured softly._

_"How can anybody hate you... You're so misunderstood. Death isn't a bad thing; and I'm not just saying it because I wanted to die just earlier today." You managed a weak but genuine smile. "But even death deserves a friend."_

* * *

><p><strong>"Yveltal, wake up."<strong>

An eye instantly snapped open as I heard the familiar voice. I sampled my surroundings, letting my vision grow accustomed to the light thrown from the midday sun. How long had I been asleep?

"Come on, you sleepyhead."

You were now firmly pushing me, which seemed somewhat pathetic against my 19 foot avian frame. I sighed with resignation, slowly opening both eyes and rising to an upright stance.

"How long had I been out?"

You grinned evilly. "I've been up for a while, but I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. You seemed so happy in your sleep, what could you have been dreaming of?"

I shook my head, knowing very well that you knew what had happened in my sleep. You didn't look too different from your appearance in my memory, despite the decades that had passed. Your face still carried a natural vigor, and your hair retained most of its distinct color.

"I think it's safe to say you aged well," I stated tactfully, trying to draw away from the issue it masked.

You refused to ignore the problem, making grim eye contact. "Yveltal, you know it can't be avoided. You very well know that. I can feel it. My time is here."

You sat down against the stone and breathed out contentedly. I wanted to deny it. I had slowly felt your life force ebb away over the past weeks, though you fought not to show it. And I fought not to believe it.

"There has to be a way," I offered. "Maybe I can extend-"

"No."

I choked on my sentence, surprised that you cut me off. "I'm sorry, Yveltal, but all things must come to an end. I already can't thank you enough for keeping my body strong until the end... But death is nothing to be feared, you know..."

Your familiar hand brushed across my neck, lovingly caressing my scarf of gray feathers and tracing up to my cheek. Silently you stroked me with the affection shown by true companions, knowing as well as I that it would be the last time I would feel your gentle touch.

"Please... Don't leave..."

You coughed as your strength faded from your body. Your touch grew weak, and your hand fell to the mossy floor. "I'm tr-truly sorry, Y-Y-Yveltal... But all th-things... Must end..."

I nuzzled your palm with my beak. A tear fell from my eye and trickled to the ground.

"I don't want to be alone," I sobbed, all self-conscious thoughts thrown out. I didn't care that the god of death was weeping over his own speciality. I just wanted you to stay. "I'll never find anybody like you, Tobias, don't leave me! Please! You can't go! Tobias!"

"W-We only needed each o-other... But y-you... You w-will find a-another friend. I promise."

Your body lost its warmth as you died with a smile of hope, hope that death will find a companion.

Tears flowed freely as I wept for the one I didn't know I needed in my life. He was gone, and the part of me he filled had died with him.

_Even death deserves a friend..._

"Please... I can't be alone again..."


End file.
